


10 (I won't let you go, you sunshine days)

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (ish??), (just a tiny bit), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Scientist Johnny, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: Ten doesn't really know who he is, and arguably Ten is a hella strange name. But he does know he has a hot roommate who has his own work to do, and is sure as fuck hiding something.





	10 (I won't let you go, you sunshine days)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally do something! No not really actually sorry, this has been stored on my hardrive for way to long and i thought it was finally time to post it. Since it is old, (although it wouldnt have changed much) im sorry for my crap writing, either way hope yalls enjoy!

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but where am I?” Ten ask looking around the large library looking room with one wall covered in a floor to ceiling window, not exactly sure as to what was happening. Ten knew five things. His name was Ten, he was 21, he liked dancing, he was Thai, and he did not like that wall paper. The man that was sitting on the couch that he had been trying to talk to before was just staring at him now, eyebrows furrowed and head quirked to the side like a bird.

“Also, that wall papers pretty awful, if this isn’t a public library, I’d suggest you change that,” Ten pointed absentmindedly towards the wall, trying to think of anything that wasn’t the mans gaze just on him. The man shot up quickly, disregarding the book he had been reading before. He shook his head a few times before offering Ten a smile.

“Sorry,” the other said, eyes friendlier than before, “I just didn’t expect you to wake up so soon, and I mean you’re at home but you haven’t been outside your room for a while,” the man chuckled a bit allowing Ten to relax a bit more, offering a large smile, crinkling up his eyes.

“Is it alright if I ask what your name is, if were like room mates or something and I’ve been in a coma I’d also like to know about the last part,” Ten walked closer to the other, flopping back into a chair, sighing at how comfy it was. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, completely unaware of how the stranger panicked, eyes darting around the room before landing directly on the Thai boys face. 

“Ahhhh, I guess, you don’t remember much from last night?” the other laughed awkwardly, trying to cover his nervousness, “Yeah I am your roommate, I’m Johnny, um you didn’t go into a coma you just… were annoyed about something and, uh, came back pretty drunk,” 

Ten furrowed his eyebrows, trying to conjure up what he had done the previous night, or what he had been angry about. “Hah, well I must have been black out drunk because I can’t remember any of that.” 

Johnny continued to laugh awkwardly, avoiding Ten’s eyes when the other smiled at him.

“Why are you keep trying to avoid looking at me? Did I do something wrong?” Ten asked moving closer to the taller to peer at him, scrutinising the others face closely.

“No! No! Not at all, I’ve… I’ve just been spacing out for a while, I was about to go back to my room and nap actually,” Johnny spoke, folding his book properly, careful to slip a book mark in. 

Ten couldn’t help but admire the others stature, the wide shoulders and tall frame. Perfect to hug. Yeah, perfect for that.

“Can I hug you before you go? I want to look through here a bit before I go find something to eat,” Ten said nonchalantly, waving off the request as if it was an everyday thing.

Johnny started at the question before turning quickly and nodding slightly, giving the smaller permission to leap up and wrap his arms around him, clinging to him like a koala, digging his face into Johnny’s collar bone where his white shirt met skin. 

“Wow, you smell nice,” Ten said, taking in a deep breath, pushing himself closer to the other. Johnny was frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms around the other, hugging him equally tight. He could feel warmth radiating off the other, cold taking back over when the shorter stepped back away. “I guess I’ll let you go have your nap,” Ten said reluctantly, moving back over to where he had been sitting, waving the other away when he just stood there blank. Ten could feel his heart beat hard against his chest, sending his head spinning. Like what the fuck? Why was he reacting so hard to Johnny? His damn roommate? Ten melted into the chair, not wanting to have to deal with raw and fresh feelings. Even though he had said he wanted to stay here to look around, he realised he was to lazy to do so, not bothered to look around. What was the point anyway? He lived here, and though he had probably never read any of these books he should be familiar enough with them, right? So, what would be the point? He chuckled a little to himself at the idea before curling into the couch, deciding that it was time to nap, despite the small twinge of uncertainty tugging at the back of his mind. 

|

Ten was woken up softly by Johnny patting on his shoulder, telling him that dinner was ready, letting him follow slowly behind towards the kitchen where there was a basic tteokbokki set out. Johnny pulled up a chair for the other, getting a sleepy nod of thanks in return. They ate in relative silence for a while, Ten too tired to talk and Johnny not feeling the need to. When Ten had shoved about three fourths of the food into his mouth he could feel himself slowly waking up, a lot more energised.

“So what did you do today, other than nap?” Ten asked, moving away from the table to the fridge to grab water. 

“Ahh, I was working in my lab before, which by the way, you fell asleep in even though you’re not actually supposed to be in there,” Johnny joked, attitude a million times more lax than in the morning when he had first seen him. 

“Oh sorry, I must’ve been really drunk then,” Ten commented absentmindedly, scratching his nose before putting the water jug down on the table, going back for cups. “What were you working on?”

“Well… mostly just, preparing for analyses and, checking stuff, y’know?” Johnny replied in English this time, arms waving around a bit as he thought. “Nothing really exciting,”

Ten took a large swig of his water, before humming in agreement. “But it can’t be that bad, you’re still doing it,”

Johnny laughed at that, rows of white teeth showing as he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath in when he was done. 

Ten decided he liked that, he liked the sound of Johnny’s laugh, despite the unfunny subject matter. 

“I’ll wash up?” Ten suggested once Johnny had scraped the last bits of fish cake into his bowl.

“Sure, if you’re okay with it?” Johnny muttered, seemingly more concentrated on the food in front of him.

“Of course!” Ten replied, quickly taking all of the dishes over, running the hot water into the sink and tipping arguably to much dish soap into the sink. He wasn’t exactly sure about how to do this, but it couldn’t go that badly, right? He danced around a bit as he worked, checking only once or twice with Johnny if he was actually doing a decent job, getting a smile both times, leaving him confident that he wasn’t messing it up. By the time he was finished washing everything and put them back into their cabinets Ten pulled his hair from his face, huffing slightly every time it fell back into place. He shuffled around the kitchen a bit, running his fingers over the granite counter, not really sure what to do with himself. Johnny was still sitting at the table, fingers tapping quietly the screen of his tablet. 

“I’m… going to go to my room, might sleep,” Ten decided, articulating his thoughts out loud, just in case Johnny had any objections. 

“Yeah that’s chill, I still have a bit of work to do, so just leave the light on,” Johnny continued to tap on his tablet, eyebrows furrowed as he talked. Ten pouted a bit, slightly annoyed that Johnny hadn’t looked up, but regardless made his way towards the hallway, blinking a few times as it lit up. 

“Hey wait a sec Ten, is your Thai still any good?” Johnny asked, catching Ten by surprise. The other swivelled around in his chair, smiling slightly as he waited for the other to reply. 

“Well yeah, I mean, its supposed to be my main language, I’d hope its still good,” Ten replied, still a bit confused by the question. “Do you need me to say something?” 

“Ahh, well,” Johnny paused for a moment, face going back to a concentrated expression, eyes narrowed in concentration. “I need to send a message to someone in an external office, well its in Thailand, and I thought it would be better if it was sent in Thai, just for convenience sake.”

Ten nodded, understanding where the other was coming from. “Do you want me to type it in?”

“Well, if you just say it then I can record it and my tablet will change it into writing, if that’s okay?”

“Sure. Just tell me what you need me to say,”

Johnny listed out a few things he wanted said, noting the importance of certain things, pausing to make sure Ten got it before turning on the microphone on his tablet, staying silent while the other spoke. When he was done, Johnny nodded, satisfied with the result, giving Ten a big smile before thanking him. 

“Goodnight!” Ten called out as a response, waving lazily before pushing through the open door labelled ‘Ten.’ He didn’t bother to flick on the light, there was enough light from the hallway shining in for him to see the entirety of the messy room. Despite the strong smell of air freshener, the room, his room was a mess, random clothing items thrown everywhere, the blanket bunched up on the floor and the slim device on the bedside table plugged in haphazardly, left in a rush. Ten groaned at the mess, knowing he’d have to clean it up at some point, but for now deciding to roll onto the bed, dragging up the blanket that was on the floor up with him. Even though he felt incredibly tired, he still laid there for a few moments, thinking about his day, thinking about Johnny, before the tiredness finally took over.

When Ten woke up he felt crazily energetic, ready to take on the day. The first thing he did was make his bed, careful to tuck in the corners, and to fluff up the pillows. When he was satisfied he started rounding up the random articles of clothing laying around and shoved them into the hamper by the door, happy with the results. He could hear Johnny’s heavy footsteps echoing through the hall, smiling when he caught sight of the other, waving good morning. Johnny stopped as soon as he saw the room, hand halfway through running through his hair when his jaw dropped, looking from Ten to the room and back.

“Wow, that is clean,” 

“is it okay?” Ten asked, not sure why he needed confirmation from the other.

“Yes, definitely, why wouldn’t it be?” ‘

Ten thought about it for a second, scratching his nose again as he thought about it. “Well I guess, if you hold different standards that I need to abide by? I don’t know, just think I needed a second opinion,”

Johnny was looking at him with a deep concentration despite how tired he still looked. Slowly though, he started to nod along, seeming to understand. Ten smiled more brightly now, happy that Johnny understood where he was coming from. The other was already continuing his way down the hall, arms stretching well above his head as he let out a loud yawn. Ten watched him turn into the kitchen, following just a few seconds after, starting to rustle through draws for food while Johnny sleepily watched the water boil, relaxed and in a state of calm that was unusual for most.

They worked like this every morning from then on, Johnny making coffee for both of them while Ten made food, only to end up eating none of it and giving it all to Johnny, his smile just a little bit brighter every day as he grew closer to the taller. And he did, less and less Johnny brought his tablet to the table when they ate, savouring the time they spent together more, and Ten was grateful. Every time Johnny smiled at one of his jokes, he felt the need to make that smile appear again, a deep warmth settling in his chest every time, heart thumping within the confines of his chest every single time Johnny spent time with him, played together on the gaming console with him, clapped whenever Ten showed him what he had done with his day. Ten loved it. But he wanted more. 

So he decided to go for it.

Johnny had come out of his lab around midday, something he rarely did unless there was pizza. Ten was dancing to music that thumped through the walls and floor of the open library, enjoying the way he flowed along freely. Johnny smiled when he saw the other, careful to edge his way around the dancing space, noting how Ten had his eyes closed, smile ever present. Johnny tapped a few things into his phone before moving closer to the clear wall, looking into the city, the other clean cut buildings with opaque glass and the bright lights that broke through the constant smog. As much as he loved the city Johnny thought it would be nice to see something different after a while, pulling out his phone yet again to change the scenery to something brighter, waiting for a few seconds before the sunlit seaside bloomed over the window. The loud music that he had gotten used to shut off suddenly, allowing silence to crescendo over the room, bringing all attention to the man making his way over to Johnny, bright smile lighting up the room better than all the stars in the sky. Within second he had slotted himself into Johnny’s arms hugging him tightly, letting out a muffled ‘hello’ into Johnny’s collar.

Ten pulled back after a second, ruffling Johnny’s hair up before leading him to sit down on the couch. Over time Johnny had slowly gotten more comfortable with Tens clinginess, just accepting the others seemingly random hugs and pecks on the cheek. Ten enjoyed the way that Johnny fit perfectly with him, and was trying to get the other to see it, even if he never did anything about it. But Ten wanted to change that, what could be the worst outcome? 

“Johnny, I wanted to talk to you, and it’s not about that still horrible wallpaper, I promise I’ll let that go,” Ten let out breathily, rubbing his hands together in nervousness, trying to avoid Johnny’s eyes while the other couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“What about then?” Johnny replied, hesitant to let his eyes wonder from the other, lest he miss something. 

Ten decided it was time to face it now, to face the thumping of his heart and the waves of excitement he felt every time Johnny looked at him, letting all these feelings sweep him up when he looked back at Johnny, directly into his own warm eyes. Ten sighed. “Whenever I look at you, I just feel different, I can’t help but smile, and you make me feel happy. Every time I think of you I can’t help but feel… loved, and happy, and I want that, but that’s not what roommates feel, is it?”

“So what are you saying?” Johnny asked, taking in a deep breath to try straighten up, get rid of his nerves, only to end up with the air catching in his throat. “That you don’t want to be roommates?”

“Well, no, I just want to be something more,” Ten let out, face fixed in an expression of concentration as he tried to find the right words. 

“Okay,” Johnny breathed out, making his way over to the other and slotting their lips together, feeling an electric hum running through them, only making Ten want even more.

“Isn’t this better? Us? Like this?” Ten breathed out heavily, staring at the space between his and Johnny’s lips. “Don’t you enjoy this?” 

Johnny started then, just slightly, moving his face further and further away from Tens until he could take in all of the features of the other boy. Ten looked at the other too, his dark hair framing his face, chest moving up and down from exertion, his black eyes changing from observing to cold. There was an emptiness there now, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Ten.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ten asked, leaning closer to hug the other closer to him, only to be shoved away. Johnny shot up from the couch, chest filled to the brim with distress, pacing back and forth, not sparing Ten a glance as he muttered to himself running his hands constantly through his hair.

“I didn’t program for this,” Johnny breathed out, turning back to stare down harshly at Ten. “Why did you like me?” he snapped.

Ten recoiled at the look, not sure if he was allowed to answer. “I don’t know, you, you seemed nice, and kind and friendly?” 

Johnny stopped pacing for a second, clearly not expecting that response. His eyes softened before reverting his gaze to his hands, looking at them as if they were foreign objects. Slowly he shut them and shuffled away from the room, down the hall. Ten slumped against the couch, wondering what exactly he had done wrong. He was on the verge of crying when Johnny shuffled back into the room, eyes looking hazed over. He sat down gently next to Ten, careful not to scare him away, offering a tissue to the other.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered wrapping his arm around the other, very delicately, trying not to be stiff and awkward. “I-I’m scared, I just… I just don’t think I can date you, no matter how much I like you,” 

Ten finally let out a sob, sniffling slightly as he tried not to slap the other away at the comment that was cutting through him like knives. “Why not?” Ten let out, keeping his eyes down on the tissue between his fingers. 

Johnny kept quiet for a moment. “I- I,” his voice cracked slightly. “I just can’t trust that you, you would actually like me,”

“Why not?!” Ten cried, flinching away slightly when Johnny tried to calm him down. “Is it really that crazy that someone would like you?”

“Because- hey please calm down, please just let me explain,” Johnny offered, letting Ten have space to swing his arms around without hitting Johnny square in the face. “Please, Ten just,”

Ten didn’t want to though. He could see how uncomfortable Johnny was, his tight shoulders and curled fingers, ready to stop Ten from hitting him. “No,” Ten finally let out meekly, scared of how frightened Johnny was of him. 

“Ten. Stop.” Johnny said, mustering all the emotion he could as he watch the other slowly rest his hands back into his lap, letting go of the tissue, completely lax and calm. Ten knew it was the right thing to calm down, and even when he saw Johnny’s eyes start to fill with tears, he couldn’t bring himself to move to comfort the other. Johnny leaned over and wrapped his arms around the expanse of Tens tiny frame, burying his face into Ten’s shoulder, letting the fabric there muffle the sounds as best they could. “This is why I can’t Ten, I wish it was different, but it’s not. I can’t date something I made, and I would never want to do that to you,”

What did he mean?

Ten felt a thrashing within his rib cage, wanting to be let out in a scream or in a scratch or in sobs, Ten hadn’t made up his mind yet. “What did you mean, made?”

Johnny uncurled his arms from around Ten to get a clear view of the others face again. Slanted eyes, sharp nose and cheek bones, slightly puffy eyelids and tear stains marking each cheek. “You’re not a person Ten. You’re artificial. Made. I made you, in my lab, that’s why you always listen to me. You never lose the light in your eyes or get tired because you’re not supposed to.”

“Johnny stop messing around with me,” Ten let out breathily, trying his best to bring himself a smile. “there’s no way I was made, like, I have a heartbeat, a brain, and I’m sorry but I know you, and I don’t know if you’re smart enough to do that,”

Johnny didn’t even smile at the joke, just kept staring straight into the others eyes, dark eyes piercing, searching to try and find something.

“Think about it Ten, think it over, please? I can’t keep you living a lie.”

So Ten did. He sat and watched as Johnny walked off before rushing into his own room, determined to expose the others cruel joke. He didn’t come out for dinner. Or breakfast. Nor lunch, or dinner for days. Several times he heard Johnny shuffling around outside his door, saw his feet moving back and forward, but too cowardice to knock. But Ten still didn’t feel tired. It had been a week, and Ten felt fine. Maybe Johnny was right, maybe he wasn’t lying. And that scared Ten more than the prospect of Johnny simply not liking him. 

He finally decided to leave his now filthy room, venturing out into the kitchen, where Johnny sat, not a care in the world, eating cereal for dinner. When he saw Ten standing there he nearly chocked, so shocked by the sight of the other. Johnny shot out of his chair pulling Ten as close as he could, and just as tightly. “You, you’re okay…?”

“No, not really,” Ten let out quietly in reply. “I believe you, but it still hurts,”

Johnny nodded in agreement against Tens skin. “I’m sorry,”

Ten let his arms slowly wrap around Johnny’s waist, never honestly wanting to let go. “You only need to be sorry for not believing what I feel, what I know is genuine,”

Johnny move back slightly, just like last time to look down at Ten, haunting smile directed at the other, “I’m sorry, I still can’t do that,”

“It’s alright,” Ten offered back slowly pulling the other close again and kissing him on the cheek, one last time. “I know if you could you would have tried.” Ten finally let go, waving to the other as he headed back down the hallway, leaving Johnny to slump back into his chair, questioning if he really had done the right thing.

 

|

 

Ten quietly pushed open the lab door, feeling for the lights, unfamiliar with the room. He had only been in here once before and he hadn’t examined it closely. Now he noticed the monitors lining the wall, all but one of them blank. The only one left showed a single green line, monitoring what looked like a heartbeat, the little line waving up and down, in sync with his own. He watched the line for a few seconds, before shaking the idea out of his head. Quickly he started to look around for a controller for the monitor, breathing sharply when he finally found something promising. There was a key pad there. He tried 170 first. As soon as he entered it, he felt his heart speed up causing him an indescribable pain, that only came from the fact that he was nothing more than a machine. When he pulled himself back up he quickly input the number he needed, lying himself down on the table before entering the command, waiting for himself to finally go to sleep again.

|

Test subject: Ten, had showed multiple different variations than expected from previous trials. Not only did the subject claim to experience proper feelings but had multiple occasions in which his heart rate and neuron activity spiked without command. Regrettably, the controller did not do his best work; rises in dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin in connection with the test subject is not recommended since it can lead to complications in a forced control environment. 

|

“How are you?” was the first thing the boy heard, slowly blinking his eyes open to see a tall man with puffy red eyes and a kind smile looking down at him, trying to sneakily rub off tear tracks. 

“I’m doing alright, but you look awful,” Eleven replied, moving closer to look at the others eyes, “you really should put some make up on or something if you actually wanted to hide it,”

The other laughed slightly, letting a wider grin cross his face. “You’re right you’re definitely right. Well, anyway, my names Johnny, and you are one of my creations, I’ll tell you all about it someday. But for now, what is your name?”

“Eleven,” the other answered, smiling up at Johnny as best he could.

“Don’t you think that sounds a bit impersonal?” Johnny asked, quirking an eyebrow at the other.

“Yeah, I agree, but it’s the only name I know, if you want to suggest something feel free,”

“How about… Chittaphon?” Johnny asked, looking on inquiringly.

“Chittaphon, sounds great!”

“It’s great to meet you, Chittaphon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope it wasnt too bad, but i also wanted to ask anyone whos reading; idk how else to actually get an answer (?); i started a series a while ago and i actually really like the au and what ive written so far, but if i was to contiune with it id need to refigure out the story line. woul danyone actually be interesyted in reading a still in progress series? or am i just wasting time by considering continuing it further (its already ike 15000 words i think) pls give me your thoughts!!! 
> 
> once again thanks for reading, hope you have a good day/ night/ evening/ morning! <3


End file.
